


You Were Very Right

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 2





	You Were Very Right

Tommy was on one side of you, and Laurel was on the other, as you waited to be called back. “Tommy stay still.” Laurel told him. “Or I will make you go play over there with the other kids.” She pointed to where a couple younger kids were playing with blocks. 

You snorted at that, shaking your head. You giggled when Tommy stopped fidgeting. “Hey, you’ll be here again for you, Laurel.” You teased her. 

She blushed and nudged you. “Oh, please.” She mumbled, shaking her head. “Will not.” She denied it, making you chuckle. 

“Y/N/L?” Came the nurses voice.

You smiled and stood, both of them following you. “So excited.” Tommy said, making you chuckle. 

Laurel helped you onto the table with a wide grin. "I'm voting boy. Tommy votes girl."

The nurse chuckled. “Winner gets a lollipop.” They teased. "Alright, let's see what you're having, mom."

* * *

Oliver tried to get Tommy to give him a hint, but was having no luck. He was told to wait until dinner. He felt himself become really excited. On his way out to get dinner, he paused when he caught himself thinking of the baby as ‘his’. He blinked.  _ What the hell, Oliver?  _ He thought to himself. It was out of the blue, and was not something even close to right. He slowly let his mind travel back to the idea of you carrying his baby and his heart picked up. “Shit.” He breathed. 

He continued to walk to his car and just told himself to slow down. That wasn’t the train of thought that he needed, and he doubted that was something you were thinking about, either. After all, he was still working on getting your trust back. That’s what was important. 

* * *

Neither Maggie or Clay had been told what you were having, either, which annoyed them both. “You’ll find out over dinner!” You chuckled as they asked you again. 

“But mom!” Clay whined. “We’ve been waiting!” He pointed out. “Why do we have to wait longer?” 

“Because this way you find out when Oliver does, too.” You told him.

Maggie gasped. “He’s coming? Yay!” She cheered and Clay grinned. “Okay, I can wait.” She said rushing to get the stuffed dog that he’d gotten her. 

“Me, too!” Clay smiled. “He’s cool.” He sat on the couch, playing a game on your old phone. 

You smiled, just as excited to see Oliver as the kids. But you kept that to yourself. Finally, there was a knock at the door and Maggie made sure that she was the one to answer the door. “Oliver!” She beamed, letting him in. 

“Dinner is served!” He announced. “Where’s Tommy and Laurel?” He asked. 

“Oh, they thought that we were going out, so they went home for now. I’ll call them.” You told him.

“Oops. Did you want to go out? I know last time was a bit rough.” He asked. “I thought you’d be more comfortable at home, honestly.” He gave you a cute smile. 

You chuckled. “No, you were very right.” You smiled at him as you called Laurel. “Hey, dinner’s at my apartment tonight. We’re not going out.” You told her. “We won’t start without you guys, though.” 

“Okay. Tommy’s running out.” She chuckled. “Be there soon.” She told you before the two of you hung up. 

You smiled and went to help Oliver set the table. Maggie watched, sitting on the floor. “Do you know what mommy’s having?” She asked him. “She said we will know when you do. But she has to tell you, right?” 

Oliver chuckled. “Mommy is very good at keeping secrets because I have no idea.” He smiled at her. “And why do you think she  _ has to  _ tell me?” He asked.

“Because you’re her favorite!” She grinned. “Silly!” She giggled. 

Oliver smirked at you. “I’m your favorite?” He beamed, coming closer. “Well, you’re my favorite, too.” He grinned, enjoying how you blushed. 

You raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, because you bring food.” You teased.

“Well. At least for that.” He chuckled. “I’ll keep bringing food, then.” 

You smiled at that and sat down as Clay opened the door for Tommy and Laurel. “Something smells awesome.” Tommy smiled, reaching down to lift Maggie. “Did you make dinner?” He chuckled.

Maggie giggled. “No! I’m little!” She hugged him. “I can’t even see the top of the stove!” She reminded him. “Oliver brought it.”

“Oh, silly me! I thought you were an adult.” He tickled her. “You’re getting so big.” He said, setting her down. “Excited to find out if you’re having a baby brother or sister?”

“Yeah! Super cited!” She bounced. “I want a sister.” She reminded everyone, moving to your belly. “Please be a sister!”

“Brother!” Clay said as he came to hug Laurel. 

“Oliver! Tell your baby to be a girl!” Maggie huffed. “She has to listen to you! It’s the rules.” She looked up at him. 

Oliver opened his mouth. “W-What?” 

“Mags, I told you this baby isn’t Oliver’s.” You sighed. “It’s your dad’s.” You said gently. 

She crossed her arms. “But...but mommy! He’s here with you! Your Prince Charming!” She insisted. “I’m right.”

Oliver even had a tint to his cheeks at this point. “I’m sorry, princess. The baby isn’t mine.” He crouched to her level. “No matter how much you say it.”

She pouted and got a bit teary eyed. “Mean.” She huffed.

“Maggie.” You told her softly. “It’s not Oliver’s fault.” You swallowed. “We’re not being mean. We’re being honest with you.” 

“But, Julie in school calls her mom's new prince ‘daddy’.” She said. “But her real daddy lives hours away.” She looked up at Oliver. “You like mommy!” She told him. “Mommy likes you.” No one knew what to say to her. 

“Let's eat dinner, okay?” Laurel asked her. “And, the sooner we start to eat, the sooner we can find out what mommy’s having!” She smiled. Maggie stayed pouting but nodded and went to get in her seat. She knew she was right, but no one was listening. She ate her mac and cheese in silence. 

You were half done when you took a sip of your water and smiled at her. “If I tell you what I’m having, will you stop pouting?” You asked with a chuckle as she perked up. “I’ll let Tommy say because he looks like he’s about to explode.” You laughed. “Laurel had to threaten to make him play with the other kids at the doctors.” You ‘whispered’ to Oliver.

“He’s worse!” Oliver announced. 

Tommy tossed a napkin at him. “Learned from you.” He chuckled. “So, there will be...another…” He grinned as the kids wiggled. “BOY in the house.”

Clay cheered. “Yes! A brother!” 

Oliver grinned. “A baby boy.” He beamed. “Congrats.” He told you, finding himself suddenly thinking of helping raise him. He wanted to be there instantly. 

Maggie whined. “Awe!” She pouted. “Clay’s gross mommy! Will he be like him?” She scrunched her nose. “Are you suuuuuure it’s not a girl?”

“We’re sure.” You smiled at her. “And you’ll be able to help raise him.” You told her. “Doesn’t that sound good?”

“I guess.” She pushed around her fork. She sighed. “What’s his name?” She asked after a moment, looking at you.

“We have to find one for him.” You smiled. “How about you two help?” You asked. “I’ll make a list, and you can help me pick.” You suggested.

“Cool names, though.” Clay told you. “Nothing boring. Like Maggie’s.” He told you, making you raise an eyebrow at him. “Margaret is a boring name.”

Maggie had enough and stomped on the floor as she slid from her seat. “You are so mean!” She pointed at Clay and ran off. Moments later, you heard her door slam.

Oliver stood. “I can go get her. After that we can all have ice cream.” 

You looked at Clay sternly. “No video games this weekend.” You told him. “You know she looks up to you, and how would you feel if someone at school said that about your name?”

He shrugged. “She’s annoying, mom.” He sighed. 

“Oliver has a younger sister, too.” Tommy pointed out. “Maybe ask him how he dealt with that? We call her Speedy, but don’t tell her that if you ever meet her.” He chuckled.

Clay bit his lip. “Okay, I’ll ask him.” He agreed. “After he’s done with Maggie.”

“And after you apologize.” You told him. 

* * *

“Maggie?” Oliver peeked in, hearing tiny sniffles. “It’s just me.” He said gently. “Can I come in?”

“Okay.” She said sadly. 

Oliver was quick to go scoop her up. He sat on her bed, holding her on his lap. “That was mean of him to say.” He assured her. “You have a right to be upset.”

She played with his hand. “He’s a mean brother. What if the new baby is mean, too?” She said sadly. “No one will like me.” 

“Brothers can be mean.” He sighed. “I was mean to my sister sometimes growing up, too. We’re closer now, though.” He told her. “Her name is Thea.”

“She sounds pretty.” She declared. “Is she nice?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“She is.” He tapped her nose. “She’s funny, too.” He explained. “Maybe one day you, your mom, Laurel, and Thea can have a day together.” He thought out loud.

“Okay!” She was instantly excited. “I’d like that!” She seemed to have forgotten Clay being mean.

“Good. I’ll try and set it up.” He tickled her. “So, how about we go get some ice cream?” He smiled.

“Yes, please.” She clung to him. She giggled as he stood, carrying her out of her room. He put her on his shoulders and smiled. "Mommy! Oliver has a sister named Thea." She told you as the two of them made their way back in.

“Does he? How sweet.” You smiled at him as she seemed to be doing way better. “Come here.” You opened your arms for her once he set her down. You smiled as she went to you and happily got on your lap. “Feeling better now?”

She nodded and cuddled to you. “Yeah. Ice cream still?” She asked, jumping when she felt a small kick against her. “Your tummy kicked me!”

You beamed. “That’s your baby brother!” You told her. “It means he’s growing, and getting stronger.” You told her happily. “Soon you’ll even be able to see him move from the outside.”

She gasped. “Does it hurt?” She asked worriedly. Her eyes went to her tummy. “Don’t hurt our mommy!”

Everyone chuckled at that. “He’s not, don’t worry. I just might get sore later on.” You kissed her head. “I went through the same thing with you and your brother.” You explained. “I’ll show you pictures later, okay?” 

She nodded quickly. “Okay!” She looked forward to that. 

“Ice cream for the ladies.” Oliver handed you two a bowl while Tommy gave one to Laurel. Finally, he handed one to Clay. 

Everyone happily ate the ice cream, making it a successful evening. Oliver went to play XBox with Clay and talk to him, and Maggie went to play with Laurel in her room while you and Tommy cleaned up after dinner. 

“I’m super happy you’re having a boy.” Tommy smiled. 

You chuckled, shaking your head. “Yeah, and why’s that?” You asked playfully.

“I suck at talking to girls.” He joked. “Boys are easier.” He chuckled. “And now I know what kinda gifts I can get.”

You snorted. “You just want to act like a kid in public.” You teased. 

“Caught me.” He laughed. He put some leftovers in the fridge. “Oliver seems excited, too.” He said, watching you out of the corner of his eye.

You blushed and smiled to yourself. “Yeah. He does.” You agreed. “Probably for the same reasons.” You shrugged.

“Probably.” Tommy agreed. “I’ve never seen him with a newborn.”

“It’ll definitely be a sight.” You chuckled. “I’ve never seen you with one, either.” You pointed out. “That’ll be a sight, too.”

“I’m scared. So little.” He chuckled nervously. “So fragile.” He admitted. “And loud.”

“You’ll relate to him.” You giggled. “You’ll be fine. I promise.” You told him, patting him on the back.


End file.
